Election Arc
Election Arc is the 4th story arc of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series. This arc illustrates the prelude, during, and the aftermath of Salabria's Corectio, an election day that is held at Salabria where noble across the province compete for the position as Salabria's State Sheriff. Hiroto enters the election as Solum's representative whilst confronting other several rival noblemen who try to ruin his rise along the way, such as the likes of Excelis (Elven Lord of Primaria) and Feuillet (Lord of Secondaria). Prologue 'Prelude to the Election' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 Meanwhile, Feuillet and Torlan are having a dinner while discussing the Air Mail Service that is approved by Neka. As Feuillet remarks how he will manipulate the Air Mail Service to ensure his victory at the upcoming election, Torlan expresses his hatred for Hiroto whom Feuillet comments as astonishing due to his caliber. Even so, Feuillet claims that he will be the victor in the end so he have Torlan ordering Kazm to pack something in his another plan in defeating Hiroto. Plot 'Hiroto and Excelis' Part 1 The following morning, Excelis wakes up and confronts Donis for his suggestion to seduce Hiroto at the cost of her dignity. Donis instead tells her that doing so is much better than letting Feuillet to win the election. Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 'Hiroto's Visits onto the Secondaria Elf Association' After their Hot Spring trip, Hiroto and the girls (Valkyria, Mimia and Sorceire) return to Secondaria but he has to go to the Elf Association alone via Alvy's orders. Upon his arrival, Hiroto meets Magnelis who asks him about his meeting with Excelis to which the former replies that they can at least be partners for now. Suddenly, Magnelis request Hiroto to participate Salabria's Corectio while leaves the Elven Association to handle the malt incident. While already knew that all of these were Feuillet's ploy, Hiroto then asks Magnelis why are the elves want him to participate the election despite knowing Feuillet's trap. Magnelis replies that is because the Elf Association refuses to support Feuillet due to his desire on crushing Solum and abolishing the Air Mail Service which he views both as an essence to the Ibrid System; furthermore, he adds that the Diferente can expand Solum's road networks if he win the election. Moved by Magnelis's words and everyone's faith in him, Hiroto claims that he will win the election-starting by visiting Lusa. 'Feuillet's Struggles and Lusa's Betrayal ' Part 1 At the same time, Feuillet leaves Solum and continues his quest to gain his supporters for the upcoming election and crush Hiroto. Firstly, he visits Dexia and promises him a reward of gold if he vote for him, only to be confused by the lord's letter and informs him that it is a message to him instead. Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 At Lusa, Rudin also receives the result and learn that Feuillet is unlikely to hear his request but cooperate with Gringa to achieve his victory. Whilst he is making some comparision between Hiroto and Feuillet and deems the former is better than the latterAccording to Rudin, both Hiroto and Feuillet want to continue the Air Mail Service except that Hiroto has visited Lusa more than Feuillet and even chatting with him after his first visit which proving the teen's sincerity. Therefore, he opts to support Hiroto., Rudin is informed that Hiroto has reaches Lusa so he let the visitor in. Both lords then indulging the wine Hiroto brought to Lusa. Rudin then asks Hiroto if he want to fully cancel Secondaira's Development Order, to which Hiroto replies that he only canceling some parts of the Development Order as he need to check the water supplies within the forest as well as its destructive effect to the town. With Rudin's approval, Hiroto gains Lusa as his ally and earns his vote. Elsewhere, Excelis visits Solum and she is so amazed by the town's real autosphere that she is enraged to realize Feuillet's and his cronies'sTo Excelis's anger and realization, she has been fed with lies from Feuillet and others as the latter cares only about money without even considering the consequences of their actions, such as dried river that will cut down the Mummies' source of water supply. manipulations. When she enters the town's bar, Excelis is confused to see its cheerish autosphere when a stranger treat her a drink, so her to send a guard to check on the situation: It turns out that Hiroto has received Rudin's vote as the latter wishes to see the Air Mail Service continues its business. For this reason, Hiroto is catching up with Feuillet with 7 votes. Meanwhile, Feuillet confronts Rudin for his decision and try to win his support by claiming that he still "support" the Air Mail Service after adding some "exceptions". Unconvinced by Feuillet's lies, Rudin demands him to publicly decalre these "exceptions" so he can regain his support. Feuillet is so shocked by his fellow Lord's "suggestion"To Feuillet, declaring that plan will loses him the support from 4 cities of South-a lost he refused to afford if he wants to win against both Hiroto and Excelis.that he warns him the consequences of his defiance, though Rudin replies that he only knows the benefit of supporting Hiroto, much to Secondaria Lord's frustration as he sees his plan is falling apart. 'Final Debate for State Sheriff' Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Feuillet then debates the Air Mail Service where he opposes the vampires' involvement as he views them as humanity's "nuisances", though Hiroto rebuts that the humans are the troublesome ones instead. Disgusted, Feuillet brings up the Ibrid System and when Hiroto says that it is irrelevant to the debate, he antagonizes the Diferente for his "lack of knowledge" while claims that the Other Species are no longer needed since the "Emergency" is over. As rebuttal, Hiroto retaliates by stating that the citiy will not function properly without the Other Species. Feulliet isn't finished, however, as he accuses Hiroto's bias against the humans since he has helped the Other Species in stopping the Development Order. In a twist, however, Hiroto brings up Kazm's malt monopoly as his counterargument and after explaining how Solum and other cities' ordeal in dealing the malt's price hike, he asks other castle lords about his care for the humans as if breads are the Other Species's only food. While the crowd-including the Southern Cities' castle lords as well as Astelis and Baulois State Sheriff-gives Hiroto a round of applause, Feuillet is so baffled by this outcome that he now realizes that the trap he meant for Hiroto ends up becoming the Diferente's proof for his care for the humans. Refuses to admit his defeat to an upstart, Feuillet struggles to think a topic that break Hiroto but the judges ends the debate via time out, sealing Feuillet's defeat. For Astelis, whilst he planning on apologizes Excelis later, he and Baulois State Sheriff enjoy the debate so much that the former thinks Hiroto is a perfect candidate as Salabria's State Sheriff because of the youngster's capability in understanding his limitation yet sees a big picture beyond his said limitations. Part 7 Part 8 Part 9 Part 10 Part 11 Epilogue (To be added...) Characters Story Impact *The initial rivalry between Excelis and Hiroto for the election almost split the Elf Community in Salabria apart as many of them arguing on support either Hiroto or Excelis. Trivia (TO be added...) Notes References Navigation